Roadtrip~
RW Date: 7th May, 2015 In-game Date: February 2016 GM: Sam Characters: Aadi, Anna Worthington, Jasper, Katarina, Mauler(!?) Aadi's Blog Posts from February 2016 Well, it's been a while since I've posted anything - sorry 'bout that! So, I've been hunting again~ Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ Anna Worthington (I've heard a lot about her, but we've never met) posted on HunterNet that she had acquired a painting at auction, and claimed that it contained the Archangel of death, Azrael. That just looked way too fun to miss out on, so 1 replied to her post, and saw that Jasper (whom I've heard a lot about but never actually met) was coming as well, and I was like "Awesome! Some good old-fashioned hunting for something, and I get to meet a couple of famous hun7ers, too!" You all may have noticed that the internet has stopped working, and those of you who are more magically inclined may have also noticed that scrying isn't working either. I assure you that we got everything organised before the internet went down, so we were able to meet safely, and at a pre-organised place without having to spend many dollars on snail mail. I should use snail-mail more often. It's much more pleasant to recieve a letter than an email. M3h. I drove (I finally have a car! It's a '62 Opel Kadett A, and a mechanic/family friend helped me get to know him, and let me help with putting in a 6-speed unmeshed gearbox, get all the mechinations up to spec, and get the engine working at peak performance. I love him~ <3 (the car, not the mechanic)) to the Jeffersonian, where we met, and then I got the whole story from Anna. 5he thought the painting would be safe in Arcadia, and she also said that it was in the south-east corner of Arkansas. Anna knew of a sigil which would make us invisible to Angels, which seemed like a good idea - we knew that Uriel and Lucifer were both deeply interested in the painting, as well as Tezcatl4poca (or his cult, at least) - so Katarina and I both applied the sigil to ourselves, although nothing happened, so maybe we both failed? We set off, Jasper having cast a good-luck charm on my car, and spent a l0O0~oong time driving before my car stopped o(-`д´- ｡) We disembarked, and discovered none other than Lucifer, shortly joined by Uriel. After a short discussion, and the arrival of a collection of Jaguar warriors, Mauler made sure that there was no funny business, and the rest of us opened a portal into the p41nting to try and find out whether Azrael would support Uriel or Lucifer if released. The painting was lovely to be in. Rolling Italian countryside, a village, and a man in the distance. Azrael, surely (^.^) Turns out that Azrael had had his grace stolen, and believed himself to be Da Vinci. A little hypnotization later, he knew he was the Archangel of death, and where his grace was, so we set off to the Yellowstone National Park, where Azrael did indeed find his grace. He said something about stopping the impending end of the world, and telep0rted us back to my car. And I had been looking forward to going to Arcadia, t0o.